


Eremin Week Day Three: Official Spread

by XoKris10oX



Series: Eremin Week Oct 14-20 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abused Armin, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, M/M, Yandere Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eremin Week Day Three: Official Spread<br/>Armin didn't ask for this. He didn't want it. But he couldn't hide from the mentally unstable brunette who lost all sight of humanity in what he thought was "love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week Day Three: Official Spread

Armin didn't ask for this. He prayed for this to be some sick nightmare. Armin was hiding with a knife as his heart was beating ninety miles a minute. Armin's childhood friend; Eren, lost all sense of sanity. He was crazy, he was ill. Something Armin wasn't use to seeing. But earlier, when Jean tried to give him a friendly hug, Eren took it completely the wrong way. Armin found Jean's body shortly after, tied up to a tree with scratched in writing in the amber haired male's skin saying _'Armin's mine'_. Armin cried and when he turned around, Eren was there. Blood splatted on his clothes and a wicked grin on his face.

"Armiiiin~" Eren had chanted, tilting his head to the side while holding up the bloodied knife that glistened in the moonlight. Armin booked it as fast as he could, trying to outrun Eren, who was physically stronger than him. So Armin hid. Armin hid for his life. No one was around. Everyone was sleeping and Armin stayed awake, perfectly still. When he heard a branch snap, he held his breath. Scared for whatever was there. Whether it was a Titan or Eren. If he was being honest, he'd prefer the Titan.

"Boo." Armin screamed when a voice was directly right beside him and he jumped back so fast that his back hit the ground with a crack. "Oh Armin, my sweet, sweet Armin. Don't try to hide from me, love. I will always find you."

Eren's eyes were different, different than what Armin was use to seeing in the brunette. His eyes were cold, crazy, full of lunacy. Eren ground the knife close to Armin's neck and Armin's eyes squeeze shut, trying to hold in sobs. Tears fell freely from the poor boy's face and he couldn't stop them. Eren took his other hand and started wiping the tears, cooing the boy to stop crying. Promising the blonde he wouldn't hurt him but Armin knew that was a lie. A complete lie. He was either going to be kidnapped and tortured or killed.

"I-I-" Was all Armin got out before an impact hit him in the back of the head with enough force to send him flying into Eren's chest. Armin let out a small whimper and Eren held him tightly, almost to the point of hurting. Armin felt lips press against the crown of his head before his vision started to fade.

"Sleep well, sweet heart." Was the last thing Armin heard before he blacked out in the arms of a devil. When Armin woke from his slumber, he couldn't move. Armin looked up to see himself dangling from the roof with chains around his arms, keeping him from moving them. Each of his feet had chains on them, pulling them apart and once he realized that he was naked it was too late. Armin started to panic when the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

"Good morning sunshine~" The sickening familiar voice rang throughout the room. Armin watched as Eren approached with some food. Armin gulped when the brunette got closer, a mischievous smile planted on those blood stained lips.

"W-Where are we?" Armin asked.

"Where no one will find us." Eren answered back with a snap. "You'll be mine. Forever. No one is going to take you away from me now..."

"E-Eren please, this isn't you! Y-You're my best friend a-and you're s-scaring me..."

"No need to be scared, angel. I won't hurt you... And I think we both know I'm more than just a best friend." Eren cackled. Armin tried to hold back tears but it was too hard to do so. Before he knew it, his cheeks were damp with the flow of tears. Eren approached and licked them away with a sick grin. Armin whimpered but said nothing as Eren felt him up.

"S-Stop... P-Please." Armin begged.

"Now, now Armin. No need to cry. No one's going to get you. No one's going to take you away from me." Eren spoke softly but yet possessive. Armin didn't even recognize him. "I love you."

"E-Eren..."

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!" Eren screamed.

"B-But I..." Armin was cut off with a slap that ended in his face jerking to the side. Armin felt the stinging of his cheek and the tears swiped to the side.

"SAY IT!" Eren demanded.

"F-Fine... I-I lo-love you." Armin felt Eren kiss the previous cheek he just slapped, somewhat easing the pain but not entirely. Armin felt sick. He felt sick that Eren thought this was love. This wasn't love. This was obsession. Eren was obsessed with the way Armin made the him feel. Armin knew that. The abuse went on for months on end. Armin barely having the strength to stand and could barely eat. If he was honest, he was trying to starve himself so he could die quicker. Every time he did, Eren would beat him senseless. The abuse didn't stop there, however, for the poor blonde; it escalated into rape where Eren would take Armin's screams of pain for pleasure.

"Good morning!" Eren smiled as he walked into the room with eggs and bacon. Eren noticed the way the blonde flinched away from him with just the sound of his voice. It saddened Eren to no end and even pissed him off a little. "I made you breakfast!"

"I-I'm not h-hungry..." Armin whispered.

"Of course you are! Look how skinny you are. You need to eat." Eren growled.

"B-But-"

"EAT!" Eren slammed his fist into Armin's stomach making Armin cough and fall to the ground.

"Y-You monster..." Armin finally said. Eren paused with a fist raised above his head.

"W-What?!"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Armin screamed with tears building up in his eyes. If he was going to die, he was going to say what he thought for all those months so Eren would know how he felt. "Y-You think this is love when it's not! Love is suppose to make you happy and feel like you're worth something. Love makes your heart warm and fuzzy and.. and it certainly isn't this!"

"But you make me feel like that."

"Do you think it makes me feel like that?! I use to love you a lot! I loved the way you smiled and were actually caring! You hit me, making me scared when you come back from getting food! You rape me and don't even try to pleasure me! Y-You're cruel and abusive! Selfish even! I-I try to kill myself every time you're gone which never happens! I-I... I HATE YOU!" Eren looked down in thought. He was ashamed. He was hurt. He was angry. His fists clenched and he looked back at Armin who was holding his stomach while crying non stop. His heart ached at the sight and that's when he finally realized what he did wrong. Regret and remorse filled his heart and he screamed out in agony as he fell to the floor before the blonde. "Y-You're going to kill me now... Aren't you? I back talked to you and you're going to kill me because that's what people like y-you do!"

"N-No! St-Stop! Please!" Eren cried. He took Armin's arms away from his stomach, trying to ignore the flinch the blonde made, and lifted up his shirt. He almost vomited at the bruises and cuts all over. Eren leaned down and kissed every one of them. He pressed gently kisses and cried as he did so. He noticed how skinny Armin was. How damaged Armin was. How possessive he became. "I-I'm sorry!"

"N-NO! No you're not!"

"P-Please teach me h-how to love! I-I want you t-to feel fuzzy and warm! I-I want you to love me! I-I can't undo w-what's been done b-but I want you to l-love me! I-I want to earn your af-affection! PLEASE!" Eren cried, falling onto Armin's chest and crying into it. He hated himself. He hated himself a lot. He raped his best friend. He killed Jean and many others Armin didn't know about. He was a murderer. He was insane. He was psychotic. Eren cried harder when Armin's arms wrapped around him in a gently manner, soothing him more which he didn't deserve.

"You see this? This is love. I care about you even though what you put me through and if you really want to learn how to love... I'll teach you." Armin spoke softly, comforting. Eren just cried. He never cried this much before. He passed out in Armin's arms crying. The cooing from the blonde never stopped until he fell asleep. Armin looked down at Eren with hesitation. He couldn't forgive what Eren had done but if he changed back to what he use to, there was a possibility that Armin could think of giving Eren a chance. But that wouldn't be until Armin was certain Eren changed. Even so, Armin cared about Eren and he would keep caring. Armin kissed Eren's forehead before standing up and setting the brunette down on the bed.

"I hope you can learn to love Eren. I will teach you to change or die trying." Armin whispered and at that moment, Eren smiled in his sleep with tears still going down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually going to post this as just a random story but I thought to myself "This would be perfect for Eremin Week!" I also noticed there's not that many Yandere!Eren x Armin stories so I decided to write one. Yay! I am also a sucker for happy endings so I wanted it to end happy. One of the few Yandere stories where it ends happy. Hahaha. xD Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
